


Tarantula

by SoulNarrative



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: None - Warning
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNarrative/pseuds/SoulNarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even pet arachnids need love and care to remain tame. Davey learns a little respect for his former "pet," Nils. (Threesome with Jeffree Star.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 7485  
> Published: 04/02/2012 Updated: 06/27/2012

“Him? Really? Him?” Jeffree stared at Davey, wide-eyed. “I’m at this after-party because of him? This is the crush you’ve been stalking?”

 

“You could’ve refused.”

“I would’ve if I’d known it was this scene. And look at you. Doc Martens knockoffs, baggy tee, need a shave and your hair looks like a rooster’s comb. It’s almost a mohawk, punk-rock Mary.”

“This isn’t an art opening.”

“Hey, speaking of, why don’t you ever take me to those? Would I embarrass you in front of your high-brow friends?”

Now that gave Davey pause. He placed his hand on Jeffree’s cheek and looked up - way up - to Jeffree’s face. “How can you say that?”

Chagrined, Jeffree met his gaze and half-smiled. “I wouldn’t go anyway. Boooring.” He turned his attention back to the man by the bar. “Well, let’s get this over with. I’ll go liquor him up, drag him over here and you can put him in a corner and take advantage of him. Then we can go.”

He started off into the crowd but Davey held him back by the arm. “Wait. There’s something I should tell you…”

Jeffree looked at Davey over his shoulder. “Yesss?”

Davey dropped his eyes to the floor. “Nothing.” He loosened his grip on Jeffree’s arm and let him slip away.

Jeffree straightened to his full height and made his way through the crowd. It parted like the Red Sea before the statuesque drag queen covered with tattoos, sporting a neon-pink ponytail and a yellow vinyl dress. The only person who seemed to have missed his approach was his target.

He had his back to Jeffree and was deep in conversation with someone to his left when Jeffree leaned against him and said in a low voice, “Let me get you a refill.” Jeffree caught the bartender’s attention, pointed down at the glass then held up two fingers. The drinks were placed in front of him moments later. He flashed a brilliant smile at the bartender, kissed a one hundred bill and tucked it in the neck of the man’s t-shirt.

Jeffree slid the drinks over. He turned and leaned back against the bar so they were facing. Attempting conversation, he put on his sexiest voice and said, “You smell good after rocking out on your bass. What scent is that?”

“Secret.” He still didn’t look at him.

“Don’t be coy. What scent is it?”

Sounding thoroughly annoyed, he answered, “Like the deodorant. I had to use what was handy.” Then the man turned his head and looked at Jeffree. There was an instant of mutual recognition. Of course, know one ever forgot Jeffree Star but Jeffree was having a harder time placing him.

He remembered lots of black. Black gothy band tshirts, stretchy black pants, slippers. Silky, smooth, black hair framing a wide, flawless forehead, high cheekbones, a strong chin and continuing down along a creamy-white throat. Most memorable were the wide, deep-blue eyes below delicate arched brows. And young - oh so young, in every way.

Jeffree remembered how he’d grin whenever he made Davey laugh. He’d smile shyly, eyes downcast when Davey was tender. He’d shown unbridled joy when Davey tackled him to the floor and tickled him until his giggles and false pleas faded away with his breath and it would end with Davey on top of him, gazing down at him with adoration and wonder, as if he couldn’t believe this sweet boy was his. Then they’d trade positions, Davey lying on his back on the floor and him perpendicular with Davey’s hip as his pillow - both in perfect contentment.

Now here he was in an open white, sleeveless, transparent girl’s blouse with ruffles around the shoulders and waist. The pants were still skintight, vinyl but an odd color like a muddy burgundy. The hair was still long but cut in choppy layers, making it look unkempt and stringy after the show his band, Tarantula, had just played. His complexion was sallow and his cheeks were hollow.

His expression was dull and sullen, surely incapable of even a smile. His eyes were hooded, as if he didn’t want to be bothered with the sight of the world around him. The finest of lines were beginning to appear at the corners of that down-turned mouth, half-closed eyes, the anorexic neck and that woeful forehead. He looked like he had lived too hard in too few years. Who was this mystery man Davey had to have?

Before he knew what he was saying, Jeffree mused aloud, “You’re the one with the funny name…”

“Funny name??” He raised a brow. “Like you can talk.”

“Well, it was unusual. Give me a hint.”

“Rhymes with pills.” Jeffree didn’t miss the double entendre. The answer came to him with a wave of sadness.

“Nils. You’re Nils. One of the Lost Boys.” He paused. “Where have you been all these years?”

“I left Neverland and grew up. I don’t think Peter Pan noticed.”

Jeffree heard the bitterness beneath the dismissal. He said softly, “Don’t take it personally. So many people come and go in his life.”

Nils shrugged and looked away. “Whatever.” He gulped down one of the drinks in front of him. “Should’ve gotten shots.”

Abruptly, he turned to Jeffree and slid an arm around his waist. “You look better than ever.”

Jeffree arched a painted brow,taken aback by the bold act. He hadn’t even been sure Nils was into guys. Davey had led him to believe they’d never gone all the way - close, but not all the way.

For once, Jeffree was at a loss for words. There was silence but also palpable sexual tension. It occurred to Jeffree maybe Davey didn’t deserve to have Nils back. At least, not yet.

He leaned in and whispered in Nils’ ear, “I’ve got a room here in the hotel tonight. And some premium Kush. Come up for a smoke?”

Eyes traveling from Jeffree’s heels to his ponytail, Nils sized him up. Thinking about Davey again had triggered something reckless in him. He said, “Get a bottle of the good stuff to go.” Jeffree leaned over the bar, ordered and gave the room number for the delivery. Then he perused the room and saw Davey surrounded by a tight circle of friends and acquaintances. He was trapped for awhile.

Jeffree followed as Nils led the way to the elevators.

 

 

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=8830>


	2. Chapter 2

Jeffree slid the card, opened the hotel room door and entered with Nils behind. He dialed the recessed lights down low, so low Nils eyes had to adjust to the dimness. He knew he’d appreciate it later.

“Kick off your shoes and get comfortable. The booze should be here shortly. The bar in here is empty…” He stopped just before he added, “because Davey wouldn’t have it.” He wasn’t telling Nils he and Davey were sharing the room.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Jeffree held his breath and waited for the sound of a card sliding through the lock but instead a voice announced a delivery from the bar.

“Ha, there it is,” he exclaimed with relief and quickly dispatched the man with an extravagant tip. He immediately poured two shots, then offered one to Nils, who was sprawled out over the low sofa. He reminded Jeffree of a spider with his long, thin arms and legs. Jeffree fitted his equally long, thin frame into the space left. His tight dress forced him into a demure posture.

“This music okay?”

“Sure, that’s fine.” Nils tossed back his shot then dropped the glass carelessly onto the thick, luxurious carpet. Without warning, he reached for Jeffree and pulled him closer. His touch left no room for argument and it was just what Jeffree wanted.

“Can I kiss you?” Nils whispered along Jeffree’s cheek. Jeffree offered him his mouth, lips slightly parted.

The kiss was oddly dissatisfying for them both. Jeffree slipped Nils’ blouse off his shoulders and ran his hands up his chest. Nils unzipped Jeffree’s dress down to his navel and Jeffree gasped when he slid in his hand and pinched a nipple. Nils kissed him again, harder this time, with his hand on the back of Jeffree’s head. They added tongue but the fire still didn’t ignite.

Jeffree had never been in that predicament before but Nils had and he tried to save the moment. Softly, he asked, “Didn’t you invite me up here for something special? I mean, not that this isn’t special..,” he faltered.

“Oh yes. You distracted me! I’ll get what we need.” He sprang up and went into the bedroom to retrieve the drug and a pipe.

“Let’s go out on the balcony so there’s no smell in the room.” ‘And,’ he thought, ‘so Davey doesn’t have a shit fit when he comes in.’

They stepped outside into an exceptionally hot L.A. night. Nils was drawn to the view of neon chaos. He leaned out over the railing and peered down, as if measuring the drop to the street.

Jeffree got the pipe lit and primed. He tapped Nils with the mouthpiece. “You first.”

Nils inhaled deeply and held it. His gaze unfocused as the smoke seeped out from his parted lips. Jeffree found that sexy as hell and said so.

Nils pretended not to have heard and passed him the pipe. “You’re right - this stuff is good. And it always makes me horny.”

“Then have another. Please.” Jeffree choked out through an inhalation and handed him the tiny bowl again.

Nils held onto it for awhile and smoked. He turned to Jeffree and ran a fingertip down his exposed torso between the open zipper. “Damn. Your ink is fucking amazing.”

Jeffree admired Nils’ in return. Since Nils was naked from the hips up, he had a very nice view. “You’ve gotten more, too.” He didn’t comment on the tattoo of Davey’s lyrics that wrapped around Nils’ hip just above the bone or his very first one of the wilted rose in a spider’s web above his bicep. That had been for Davey, too.

Nils smirked, “You must get off on pain.”

“I can take it or give it.” He gave Nils’ cheek a light slap. He was pleased to finally get a reaction as Nils’ eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open. Jeffree raised his hand to deliver another blow but froze when he heard a door slam and a familiar voice calling his name.

 

************************************************************************

 

“Jeffree? Jeffree!” Davey was angry and distraught. He didn’t know what to think of Jeffree’s disappearance. He stuck his head in both bedrooms and their adjoining baths and found no one. Catching sight of himself in a mirror, he stopped and vigorously brushed out his hair, yanking at it as if it were the cause of his frustration.

He stopped in his tracks when he re-entered the living room. There stood Jeffree.

Davey crossed his arms over his chest. “Well? What the hell happened to you?”

Jeffree took the offense. “What you did wasn’t fair. Why didn’t you tell me who he was?”

Davey relaxed with relief that Jeffree had made contact but then dread overcame him. Had Nils refused to see him, after all?

Jeffree continued. “Talk about awkward. Why the fuck did you send me to do your dirty work? Why couldn’t you talk to him yourself?”

Davey dropped his arms and looked away. He finally admitted, “I’m afraid. I’m afraid of what he’ll say, of what he’ll do…even more of what he won’t say, what he won’t do.”

Another voice entered the conversation. “Or maybe it’s a guilty conscience.”

Davey looked up to see Nils. His heart leapt and a smile began to break across his face. He wanted to cross the room and take him in his arms. He wanted to explain. He wanted to be forgiven. He wanted him back.

But Davey couldn’t move. Nils’ challenging stare was cold, his sapphire eyes had gone steely-gray. That icey glare trapped him like a fly in a spider’s web and Davey prayed, ‘Deargod, anything but this. Hit me, curse me, anything, but not this nothingness.”

He couldn’t take it and cast his eyes down. His glance fell on the discarded shirt on the floor, the shoes and heels tossed beside it. Just as the realization began to form in the back of his mind, it was confirmed by the sound of a zipper being yanked up, loud as a lightning-strike in the tense silence.

He jerked his head toward Jeffree and remembered he’d been standing there with his dress completely open. He looked at Nils and his near-nakedness. His pants were so low another inch would’ve exposed him. The shock began to register on his face and he backed towards the door.

Jeffree followed him and spoke in a steady voice. “Dave, nothing happened. We came up here to get high. We were smoking on the balcony when you came in. Nothing happened. Right, Nils?” Nils just continued to stare at Davey.

Jeffree reached Davey and placed his hand on his arm in supplication. Davey threw it off and hissed, “How could you?! How dare you!”

Suddenly, Jeffree was pushed out of the way and Nils shoved Davey so hard against the door it knocked the wind out of him.

All Davey could think was, ‘Is he going to knee me in the balls? Bang my head against the door until I’m dead? Strangle me?’ And why didn’t he care? All that mattered was Nils’ hot breath on his face and the weight of his trembling body pinning him there.

Davey could feel Nils' hands shaking as they gripped his wrists so hard there'd be bruises and held them down against his sides. He spoke through clenched teeth.

“Look at me, Davey. I’m not as pretty anymore. And I sure as hell am not innocent. I don’t have much of a future and still take money from my mother for rent sometimes. Do you still want me? Do you still want me like this?,” he demanded.

Davey couldn’t answer. He was transfixed by the passion burning in Nils’ eyes. Perhaps it was the passion of a long-simmering, righteous anger but it was passion, nonetheless.

Nils blinked. He was being drawn into Davey’s gaze, as well. His voice was tinged with defeat as he asked for the last time, “Do you?”

Choked with emotion, Davey could only mouth the word, “Yes.”

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=8830>


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like an eternity passed between his answer and Nils’ kiss. This kiss was unlike any they’d shared before. They’d become different people during their years apart and it held the promise and risk of a kiss between strangers. Still, there was no denying the tie that had bound them before was still there. Tears pricked Davey’s eyes when Nils’ hands released his wrists and slid down to join his, palm to palm, fingers interlaced.

All it took to start a fire was to bring those two flickering flames near. Davey was astonished by the heat radiating from Nils’ body and the want of his mouth. He realized he was pushing his hips forward to meet the cock hardening along his lower abdomen. He sighed deeply into the kiss and was flattened against the door by Nils’ pressing on him even harder.

Jeffree loudly cleared his throat. “I’m glad this all worked out. I should be on my way so you two can be alone.” Davey tensed at the sound of his voice and drew back ever so slightly. Exasperated, Nils tore himself away from their kiss and leveled a glare at Jeffree, who stood expectantly waiting for them to move away from the door and let him exit.

Nils appraised him, running his eyes from head to toe - thinking. Jeffree owed him and he owed Davey, too. His eyes narrowed and he spoke quietly, the threat hidden. “You like to put yourself in the middle of things. You’re staying. And you’re going to be between us - in what ever way we want you.”

“Whaaat?!” Jeffree’s voice rose as the question elongated. He was truly shocked.

“Come on. You can’t tell me you two haven’t fucked.” Davey bowed his head in embarrassment.

“Well…only, only, once,” Jeffree stammered. “You know, it just kind of happened…”

“Sure, I bet - just like we were about to happen before Davey showed up. Go to the bedroom and strip. We’ll be there in a minute.” Nils turned his attention back to Davey. The question was in his eyes and Davey answered it with little nips along the paper-thin skin of Nils’ throat. A particularly sharp one made Nils’ gasp and shiver at the tingle of pain. Davey snickered and said, “I’m in if you are.” He wondered when that shy boy had become this brazen man. He liked the development.

Nils slowly tugged Davey’s t-shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. His hands were on his belt, his zipper and then dipping into the front of his lowered jeans. A smile formed as he found what he was looking for and worked it free. He gripped it confidently, as if it were his own, and held it between them.

He watched Davey’s eyes fall shut and his head go back as he gently tugged up and down. He bent down to kiss Davey’s exposed jugular and rubbed his cheek into the soft, auburn beard. He murmured, “I’ve wanted to do this for years.” Davey replied, “I’ve wanted you to do it for years. Your hand fits like a glove.”

Davey’s hands were on Nils’ ass, pulling him closer. Breathlessly, Davey whispered, “I wanna watch you get sucked off.” Nils cupped Davey’s chin in his hand and kissed him lightly. He stepped back and proceeded to remove Davey’s jeans. That meant he had to bend down dangerously close to his bobbing cock but he somehow restrained himself. When he had Davey naked, he took his hand and said, ”Follow me” in a most inviting voice.

What a sight greeted them in the bedroom. Apparently, Jeffree had decided to get into the spirit and he awaited them seated at the end of the bed in nothing but a thong and stilettos. His hair was down and his lipstick fresh. He had hastily retrieved a tube of Davey’s favorite lube from his over-night bag and it rested against his hip.

Nils simply said to him, “Take these off me and get on your knees,” as he glanced down at his pants. He gave Davey’s hand a little squeeze.

Jeffree didn’t say a word as he complied. Now that he was naked too, Nils took his seat at the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him for Davey.

“Jeffree, Dave wants to watch you suck me. And I want to watch you suck him. Okay?”

Jeffree meekly responded, “Okay.”

Nils opened his legs, pressing one flush with Davey’s. Jeffree knelt, positioned himself between his legs and lifted Nils’ half-hard cock. Looking up to meet Nils’ commanding stare, he took the head between his crimson lips and swirled his tongue around it. Never breaking their gaze, he lightly swiped the slit, making Nils inhale sharply. Then he inched his way down the length until he had it all in his mouth. From there, Jeffree began a steady, if mechanical, rhythm of plunging down to the base and evenly sucking his way back up.

Nils glanced at Davey who was transfixed by the sight and gripping his own cock. He was trying desperately to resist the temptation to fist himself. Jeffree reached over to replace Davey’s hand but Nils swatted it away. He dispensed a small amount of lube into his palm and gently nudged Davey’s hand so he could slide his own slick hand slowly and gently up and down his cock. Davey’s legs fell open and he purred at the back of his throat.

It wasn’t easy for Nils to split his attention between pleasuring Davey and receiving pleasure from Jeffree but he somehow managed. As he and Davey became increasingly aroused, he knew he’d better slow the pace with a brief disruption. After all, his plans were more elaborate than a simple blowjob.

He told Jeffree to pull off of him. He released Davey’s cock and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him to him. He pressed Davey’s mouth in a chaste kiss although he wanted to crush it against his own. He missed the lipring and wanted to scratch where the sparse mustache tickled his lip.

Chaste kissing was all Davey had permitted him all those years ago, when he’d tried so desperately to be his favorite. He’d felt ill every time he saw Davey making out with Brittany, hot and heavy. The knife had been twisted further when he’d hear Davey’s catty jokes about her behind her back.

And it wasn’t that Davey was just into girls. Nils had caught him with a few of the other boys too, although he was far more secretive with those dalliances. In his youthful adoration, Nils hadn’t seen what a psychological mess Davey was then and had been for years. He only knew Davey didn’t want him that way and it broke his heart. So he left and Davey hadn’t stopped him.

He forced the memories away lest they ruin what he had in this moment. After all, he was here and they weren’t. It hadn’t been any of them Davey had tracked down and pursued. It had been him.

Before he could begin to question why, he felt Davey’s hand on his cheek, redirecting his thoughts to the present. Davey had sensed his withdrawal. “Come back. Be here with me now,” and he deepened the kiss with his tongue, drawing him in. Nils felt his heart being drawn in, too.

He reminded himself that this was about Jeffree’s “punishment.” He had all the time in the world to be in love with Davey again after Jeffree had been used and dismissed. He broke the kiss and spoke to Jeffree in a voice hoarse with arousal. “ Switch, Jeffree. Suck him.”

Jeffree rocked back on this heels for a moment’s rest. He stretched his jaw and mouth this way and that like a singer ready to practice scales. Like an Olympian competitor sizing up the track that seemed to stretch far and wide to the horizon, he mentally prepared himself to take on Davey’s cock. Nils was no lightweight but this was the big leagues.

Jeffree repositioned himself between Davey’s knees and braced himself with this hands on Davey’s thighs. He glanced up at a smirking Nils who aligned Davey’s cock with his mouth. Jeffree had the uncanny feeling he had a gun pointed at his face.

Yes, he’d had some experience with Davey’s cock one night long ago but frankly, had been too drunk to remember much about it. Here it was again, all slippery with lube and red and swollen and hard and huge. Being the true faggot he was, Jeffree licked his lips and murmured, “Mmmm. I like a challenge.” Nils suppressed a laugh.

Poor Davey was lying back on his elbows, watching and desperate for Jeffree to get on with it. He finally sniped, “What are you waiting for, for chrissakes.” Jeffree began to lick the tasty mixture of flavored lube and pre-cum gathered at the slit of Davey’s cock. Davey jumped at the electrifying sensation but he hadn’t forgotten the hand job Nils had given him while simultaneously getting a blowjob and he wanted to return the favor. He grabbed onto Nils’ dick but in his sex-befuddled state he jerked it around clumsily like a joystick.

Nils was afraid Davey was losing control. He pried Davey’s hand off him and leaned into him. He whispered, “Relax, baby. Deep, cleansing breaths, like they say. Slow it down. You’ve got to save it for me.” He pressed his lips to the broken heart behind Davey’s ear.

Nils massaged his shoulders, chest and abdomen while Davey exhaled long and slow. Nils got a good look at Davey’s current physique and was dumbfounded - not one extra ounce of fat and chiseled like a Greek god.

He realized how laughable his rush at Davey had been. As fit as he was, Davey could’ve hurt him badly if he’d fought back. Instead, he’d fallen against the door and let Nils win.

Nils thought Davey’s body was so beautiful it was almost unnatural. He lost himself in a vision of cumming all over his subtle six-pack until he was roused from his erotic reverie by a groan. Jeffree’s enthusiastic attention to his cock was once again threatening Davey’s will-power.

“Jeffree, stop. We need to rest for awhile. Go jack off or something. But stay close by. We aren’t finished with you yet.” Nils chuckled when he heard Jeffree curse under his breath as he rose to his feet and left them alone. He didn’t know if Jeffree was disappointed by the command to go or to come back.

Nils rolled Davey over to him and they lay on their sides. Davey shuddered as he finally exhaled and went limp in Nil’s arms. Nils rested his chin on top of Davey’s head and draped a leg lazily over his. He kept them still until Davey’s ragged breathing returned to normal and they both began to soften.

Once again himself, Davey lifted his head for a kiss, which Nils gladly gave. Their hands ran through each other’s hair while the kiss deepened. The heat began to build again as their hands wandered down, caressing the other’s body. Predictably, they ended up playing with their cocks and getting excited all over again.

As he stroked the curve of Nils’ hip, Davey’s voice took on a seductive tone. “Nils, when I watched Jeffree going down on you, I was literally drooling. What crime must I commit to earn such a sentence?”

“Whatever it would be, I’d commit the same one,” he murmured with his mouth against Davey’s skin as he dropped little kisses all over his shoulders. Davey pulled him up and lifted Nils’ hair away from his face and looked into his eyes. With a conspiratorial wink, he asked, “Let’s be partners in crime, shall we?”

 

 

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=8830>


	4. Chapter 4

“Let’s,” Nils answered. He surprised Davey by rising to his knees and turning to face his feet. Then he climbed halfway over Davey so he was suspended over him on hands and knees. His half-erect cock dangled in Dave’s face. He did a little pushup that brought his mouth down to Davey’s cock and he licked it several times until it stood on its own. He sucked in as much of it as he could.

Davey wanted to squeal with delight. “Oh, 69! I haven’t done this since I was a teenager!”  
He scooted up a bit so he was in the direct line of Nils’ stiff cock. He eagerly took it in his mouth and sighed with pleasure at finally tasting it.

Having a cock in their mouth upside down was a strange sensation for them both. The top side of the shaft slid over their tongues and the head hit the roofs of their mouths. After a few minutes, they adjusted. Still, it was especially awkward for Nils, balanced over Davey on his hands and knees. All he wanted to do was collapse and shove his cock down Davey’s throat. But better this than being on his back where he would surely choke to death when Davey lost control again and used that jackhammer on him. There was no way Nils could fight the thrusting power of those formidably toned thighs and muscular gluts. Yes, it was much safer on top.

But, god, Davey tasted sweet. He couldn’t help sucking out some of that seeping honey. That was enough to encourage Davey to begin thrusting up, raising all the way off the bed every time. Nils didn’t know how to stop him - worse, he didn’t want to. And Davey had his hands on Nils’ ass, nails dug in, pushing him down into his mouth with the same rhythm.

They were getting harder and harder and both would’ve been making a lot of noise if they hadn’t had their mouths full. Nils’ brain ordered him to stop it now. There was the final act of Jeffree’s punishment to play out. Once that was over and he was gone, Nils would have all day to fuck Davey into the mattress.

He didn’t know how to halt this delicious torture other than bite Davey and he wasn’t going to do that. It killed him to do so, but he dropped Davey from his mouth. That surprised Davey enough that he let go and Nils scrambled out of his grasp to the end of the bed, where he leapt off like some jumping spider.

Davey shot upright and yelled, “What the hell is wrong with you?! I don’t know whether to punch you or rape you, you little fuck!”

Nils stayed far out of reach. “The latter later. But calm down! This isn’t easy for me either.” He searched desperately for some delay tactic. “I know! Think of the most disgusting sex act you can - like Jade fucking Marissa!”

“I’ve seen that and it made me come in my pants, genius.” Davey replied sarcastically and threw himself back on the bed, grabbed his hard-on and began to stroke. “I’ll picture that and get this over with right here and now.” He sighed loudly. “Who needs you.”

Nils knew he was joking but it stirred old feelings and he was stricken. Davey saw it on his face and stopped. He held out his arms to Nils. “I do. I need you. I’m sorry.” Nils chided himself for being such a baby but went to him. The angst had deflated them both in more ways than one.

He sat beside Davey on the edge of the bed. Tucking his hair behind one ear as he had when he was younger, he implored, “Just a little while longer? Then we can kick him out. You won’t regret it. Promise.” Davey exhaled deeply. “You would try the patience of a saint but if you insist...” Nils lay down beside him and cuddled against him. Davey rolled his eyes and sighed, “Irresistible.”

They rested until Nils felt confident he had the situation under control - then he called out, “Jeffree, come here. Please.”

Jeffree’s face peered around the doorframe but he didn’t enter. Nils waved him closer. “Come here, I need to tell you something.” The playful gleam in his eye and the affectionate tone of his voice invited collusion. Still, Jeffree walked to the bed with some suspicion. He stood over Nils and tried to look menacing in the new red Hello Kitty kimono robe Davey had given him.

Again, Nils beckoned him closer so he could whisper in his ear. Jeffree leaned in. Maybe Nils had tired of this game and was granting him freedom after all.

But no, not at all. Jeffree now recognized evil in the gleam in Nils’ eye. He listed with trepidation as Nils whispered his command in his ear. He straightened up and placed his hands on his hips. In an even voice, he looked down at Nils and flatly stated, “You motherfucking sonofabitch.”

Nils patted Davey’s hip absentmindedly and replied nonchalantly. “Just go do it. And be fast - don’t keep Dave waiting.”

Jeffree gasped and pointed a finger at Davey’s genitals. “Oh no! Not that monster!”

Nils rubbed a hand over his forehead in exasperation. “Jesus. Go now before you ruin the mood with your bitching.” Deciding to use a carrot instead of a stick, he conceded. “Do this nicely and you’ll have paid your debt and can be a free man or whatever you are.”

Jeffree snorted, turned his back and grumbled something about still being able to walk.  
Davey had caught on. He shrugged his shoulders apologetically. “I can’t help it, Jeffree. I was born this way.” Jeffree “hmpffed” and snatched up the lube from the floor on the way out.

From the living room, they heard the clinking of a glass against a bottle. Apparently Jeffree had poured himself a shot or two as he contemplated Nils’ novel demand. After a few moments of rustling sounds, they caught a glimpse of him headed to his bathroom, bottle in the crook of his arm, glass in one hand and a large dildo in the other. Resigned and properly armed, he disappeared inside and quietly shut the door.

Nils escalated the snuggling to getting them both all hot and bothered again but before things went too far, Jeffree reappeared at the foot of the bed, naked except for a pair of simple black heels.

“I is here, Massa,” he said dryly.

Nils forced himself to turn away from Davey and lie on his back. He spoke to Jeffree simply. “Bring the lube. Get me ready and ride me.” Jeffree’s cock twitched but he narrowed his eyes as he approached. He didn’t want Nils to know he was winning.

Although he had prepared himself for just this, he slathered Nils’ stiff cock with copious lube. Nils’ near-anorexia did not affect the generous size of his tool. It looked well-fed, indeed.

Jeffree’s long, colorful legs hugged Nils’ hips as he lowered himself, using his hand for a little guidance. His eyes closed and he bit his lip as he slowly sank all the way down. Davey watched with wide eyes and sighed in unison with Nils.

Jeffree leaned forward and placed his hands on Nils’ chest to steady himself as his hips began to rise and fall over Nils. He quickened the pace as his head tilted back and he murmured, “Holy fuck, that feels good.” Nils hands gripped his waist and he added to the force of Jeffree’s up and down rhythm. He resisted thrusting to meet him - he wanted to finish with Davey.

Just as Davey was about to throw Jeffree off Nils and take his place, Nils told Jeffree to stop riding him and lie down on him. They would continue fucking in that position once he was settled. Jeffree groaned in protest but understood what he wanted and quickly complied so he could get Nils’ dick back inside him.

Nils was long enough to accomplish that easily. Jeffree bent and spread his legs wide and squirmed to find the place that felt best, finally anchoring his feet inside Nils’ thighs. He begged Nils to fuck him but Nils didn’t dare move. The need to cum was becoming overwhelming.

Instead Nils turned his head to Davey. “Kiss me, kiss me,” he said. Davey rose up on his elbows, took Nils’ face in both hands and kissed him hard and deep, mimicking how he wanted them to be together.

Nils broke the kiss and whispered, “Get behind him. Get inside him with me.” Davey looked at him with astonishment. He’d seen it in pornos so he knew it was possible but had never attempted it when he’d been lucky enough to be in a threesome.

As angry as he’d been with Jeffree, it wasn’t enough to want to tear him a new one and he worried taking them both on might really hurt him. Nils read his mind and assured him. “He’ll love it. He likes fisting.” The thought of being with Nils like that convinced him he could live with the guilt of damaging Jeffree. He’d gladly pay for reconstructive surgery.

Quickly lubing himself, he lost no time pouncing on Jeffree’s ass. As he knelt between the two men’s open legs, he had an enticing view of Nils’ dick disappearing into Jeffree’s stretched pink pucker. His own dick throbbed painfully with anticipation. Seeing no point in easing into it, he plunged in. He clutched Jeffree by the hips, reared back and then slammed into him with all his might.

Jeffree cried out but the shock and pain soon resolved. Still, his knife-like nails cut into Nils’ shoulders. Nils didn’t feel it. Nothing could break through the rapture caused by Davey’s cock sliding over his inside the hot crush that molded them into one.

The slightest movement created intense sensation for all of them and Davey was thrusting hard enough to set the king-size bed rocking like a skiff on choppy seas. Three voices mingled in an unintelligible chorus of moans and groans and curses as their mutual pleasure rose to a blissful crescendo.

Who knows who started it but there was a chain-reaction of release as they came one after another. By the time it was over, Jeffree was leaking Davey and Nils’ cum down his thighs and his own cock was glued to Nils’ stomach. They felt they’d been in a ten-car pileup of sex.

Davey peeled off the first layer of their manwich, soggy as it was with sweat and cum. He flopped back on the bed like a rag doll and licked his lips, dry from panting. “Jeeezuss,” he exhaled and closed his eyes. The inverted cross he always wore slipped profanely into the hollow of his throat.

Jeffree lay so still Nils began to worry they’d killed him by suffocation if nothing else. He prodded him. “Jeffree. Get off me. You’re dead weight.”

Jeffree rose with all the drama of Lazarus and finally perched delicately on the edge of the bed, protecting his tender bottom. He shivered and spoke in an injured tone. “I am a survivor of a faggot tsunami - drenched inside and out.”

Nils chuckled, “That’s a good one,” but Jeffree didn’t hear him as he rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door. Davey looked at Nils with brows raised in mockery and said, “Did she start her period?” Nils guffawed.

Rolling onto his side, Nils fondly ruffled Davey’s wild hair while Davey put an arm around him and drew him near. Nils rested his head on Davey’s chest and listened to the steady, reassuring sound of his heartbeat. He lazily traced the dagger tattoo that crossed Davey’s ribs with a fingertip.

A long time passed and Davey was drifting between waking and sleep when he heard his name spoken softly. He responded in a voice heavy with satiation.

“Hmmm?” He didn’t open his eyes but somewhere beneath the comforting blanket of drowsiness he knew what was coming.

Barely audible, Nils question was full of dread but he was resolved to ask it. “Why? Why did you do it…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish with, “to me?”

Now fully alert with apprehension, Davey hesitated for a long time before answering. “You may not believe me and even if you do, it won’t make you feel any better.”

“You know I have to know. Or this has to be the last night I’m with you.” He felt the pace of Davey’s heart quicken.

Davey forced himself to relax and held Nils a little closer. “It was so simple and so complicated. I fell in love with you. I was terrified. I couldn’t handle it and I thought you couldn’t either.”

Nils lifted his head and turned on Davey in anger. “You had no right to decide that for me,” he said, tears suddenly pooling in his eyes.

Davey accepted the censure with a composure born of rehearsing this scene in his mind many times over the years. “No, I didn’t. I was arrogant and cruel. And I’m sorry with all my heart. Pathetic, I know, but I am.”

Nils turned his back to him. Davey turned with him and held him tight. Nils didn’t resist the embrace but asked over his shoulder, “What’s different now? How can I trust you?”

“ I changed. You grew up and so did I. I miss you. I need you. I don’t deserve you but I had to take the chance you’d take me back…and I hope you’ll take a chance, too.”

There was another long silence while Nils fought an inner battle. Finally, “This time we play by my rules.”

For a moment, Davey was puzzled. “Rules? Were there rules?’

“Of course there were. You just acted like there weren’t.” Nils was getting scared again. Did Davey really not understand how manipulative he’d been?

“Whatever they are, they’ll be my code of honor.” Davey placed his hand over the flaming heart tattoo on his chest. Nils knew he was sincere but inwardly rolled his eyes and thought, “I’ll have to get used to living with Shakespeare again.”

“I’m serious. I want us to be seen together, like it was in the beginning. Restaurants, shows, wherever we feel like it. But this isn’t high school - I’m not your boyfriend. There doesn’t have to be a label but I’m not hiding, either. You’re good at deflecting questions when people get too nosey.”

“I want all that, too,” Davey offered.

“And I decide about my own life without your interference.” Davey began to protest but Nils held up his hand. “You’re doing it already - interfering.” Davey pursed his lips shut.

“I don’t mean the partying. I’m done with that anyway. I’m tired of feeling and looking like shit. I mean the important decisions.”

Still afraid to speak, Davey replied hesitantly. “Of course. You’re a grown man.”

“One more thing. I know your weakness. If you have to mess around I don’t want to know about it - and don’t have sex.”

Davey exclaimed, “Nils, I have no intention…” but Nils cut him off. “Just keep it in mind.” Davey pressed a kiss against Nils’ forehead. “I will.” Having said his piece, Nils sunk back into Davey’s arms.

Jeffree emerged from his bedroom. He looked no worse for wear, showered, dressed to the nines, hair and makeup freshly done. He approached the bed and tossed a warm, moist washcloth over the sticky mess on Nils’ abdomen. “Here you go. My mother taught me to clean up after myself.”

Davey beckoned him over, lifted his chin and tapped his mouth for a kiss. Jeffree pecked Davey’s lips and looked into his eyes. “I’m sorry, Davey, I really am. ” Davey stroked his cheek and gave him a small smile of acceptance.

Jeffree went to Nils. He bent down and whispered in Nils’ ear, “Thank you for the best night of my life.” Nils chortled and said, “You’re welcome but it won’t happen again.”

Jeffree picked up his traveling bags. “I’m out, boys. It’s good to see you together. I wish you luck.” On his way out of the hotel, Jeffree stopped by the desk to keep the room for another night and order room service for the two.

Finally, they couldn’t resist the need for a shower themselves. On the way, Nils yelped when the sharp snap of a towel stung his flat buttocks. Instead of reprimanding Davey, he burst into raucous laughter, followed by a wide, toothy grin. Davey wrapped the towel around Nils’ waist and captured him from behind.

Pulling him tight against him, he said “I haven’t heard you laugh or seen you smile like that for years. It’s like the sun - or perhaps I should say, the moon - breaking through the clouds.” They stood in silence for a moment, then Davey whispered against the nape of his neck, “Nils, don’t leave me again,” and Nils whispered in return, “Don’t let me go.”

 

FINI

 

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=8830>


End file.
